The Program will generate large sets of data or diverse types that will have to be stored, made accessible to reach of the Projects, and analyzed for molecular signatures. The goals of this Core are to develop and maintain appropriate databases that will include both gene expression data, sequence analysis data, and clinical and patient-derived data; to provide the means for key personnel in all Projects to access and analyze this data by implementing the methods developed in Project 3 with easily accessible, "user-friendly" software; to provide statistical and programming support to the Projects; and to participate in the design and deployment of uniform methods for the coordinated public disclosure of data by all NCTSGs, in collaboration with NCI staff. In this Core we have brought together a highly talented and experienced team of experts in informatics, database management, statistics, computer programming and molecular biology to attain these goals.